20 Things You Probably Didn't Know about Rose
by renagirl9
Summary: 20 Things You Probably Didn't Know about Rose Weasley - 1. Rose Weasley is afraid of flying on brooms. She's not afraid of heights - she quite likes them actually. She doesn't even mind riding in Buckbeak now and then. It's just brooms.


**Twenty Things You Probably Don't Know About Rose Weasley**

Rose has always been afraid of flying on brooms. She doesn't mind heights at all – she quite likes them actually. She doesn't even mind taking a ride on Buckbeak now and then. It's just brooms. She figures it's because when she was ten she read an article in the Prophet about how the spells that keep brooms in the air can fail suddenly if the broom maker dies.

She loves reading. If it's a book, she will read it. She doesn't care if it's muggle or wizarding. Secretly, she thinks that muggle books are better, especially in fantasy, because they need to use their imaginations.

It was probably her love of reading that caused her not to believe in her family's prejudices. She read the stories and histories, plus accounts from both sides. She was exposed to the world and her parents could never hide the truth from her like they did from Hugo.

When the time came for her to go to Hogwarts, she wasn't as happy as her cousins. She was nervous about the sorting. She wasn't afraid of not being in Gryffindor, she was afraid _of_ being sorted into the red and gold house. Rose knew Weasley's were always Gryffindors, but she really didn't see herself there. When the hat declared how Ravenclaw she truly was, she smiled in relief. Though she had to act upset for her family, of course.

On the Express, she had sat with the blond haired pointy chinned boy she deduced was Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't speak to him, he didn't speak to her. They just read silently in the same compartment. She wasn't surprised that he was also a Ravenclaw. (Clearly everyone else was.) Nor was she surprised when they later formed a friendship. (Kept secret of course, for fear of their parents)

Rose was surprised when she found herself slowly falling in love with him in fifth year. And she was definitely surprised when he declared he returned those feelings in the common room on Valentine's Day. They kept it quiet, again because of their parents.

Rose had never dreamed that she would be kidnapped. But she was the summer before her sixth year, by a woman who called herself Leslie Strange.

Rose was kept in a secluded abandoned castle and to this day, she still does not know where it was. Leslie gave here free run of the place, supplied her with good food, reading materials, anything she wanted. Rose just couldn't leave. Eventually she formed a sort of friendship with the woman, despite everything.

So it made perfect sense to Rose that when the combined forces of the Aurors, the Weasleys, and Scorpius and his friends, came charging in to rescue her three months later, to leap in front of Leslie and save her kidnapper/friend from a horrible curse.

When Leslie went to Azkaban, Rose found out that she had really been Bellatrix LeStrange's daughter. Rose never blamed Leslie for kidnapping her. The woman had had a terrible upbringing, insanity ran in her family, and Rose's grandmother had killed Leslie's mother.

Rose hated her family for a while after that day. They had been the ones who had cast the curse and although she got treatment for it that Leslie would have never gotten, Rose still had to be in the Hospital for six weeks. Plus, there was the fact that her father kept asking why Scorpius had helped rescue her.

When Rose told Ron about Scorpius and her, he flipped. If she hadn't been in St. Mungo's surrounded by Healers, well, Rose always thought that he might have killed her.

It was as if she didn't exist to the Weasley's when she returned to Hogwarts. None of her cousins would speak to her. She told herself that if they were willing to treat her like this then they weren't her family after all.

She lived with the Malfoy's after that. Draco liked her because the Weasleys hated her. It almost made up for the fact that she was a Weasley by birth. Astoria liked her well enough and they had moments. Astoria never could replace her mother though. Scorpius was there, always holding her as she cried herself to sleep.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when Rose and Scorpius got married. They had been living together for years and dating even longer. But that didn't stop every tabloid and paper in the country from writing countless articles about their 'forbidden' love.

Rose tried to get pregnant, many, many times. The five times she actually got pregnant, she miscarried. Scorpius was always there to hold her and tell her it wasn't her fault. But Rose knew that her problem with carrying a baby to term could be traced back to that curse years ago.

She didn't blame Leslie, or Scorpius, or herself. She blamed the caster of the curse, her father.

When she finally actually gave birth after years of trying and failing, Rose looked at the sleeping baby girl in her arms and named her Leslie. No one questioned her choice, but everyone was shocked.

And when the first Leslie was released on parole for good behavior when Rose turned thirty, nothing would stop the redhead from meeting with her old kidnapper.

Rose was a very forgiving person. She forgave her husband for forgetting Valentine's Day that one year. She forgave little Leslie for breaking the Malfoy heirloom vase. She forgave her cousins one by one as they each came back begging for forgiveness. And when her father came by when Leslie was eleven and told her he was sorry she told him she forgave him. But before he could sigh with relief, Rose added,

"But I will never forget what you did to me."


End file.
